1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant-voltage regulated power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional constant-voltage regulated power supply circuit is so designed to regulate an output voltage utilizing an output voltage divider comprising a variable resistor VR1, as shown in FIG. 1. However, the conventional circuit has several defects these include:
The requirement for plural variable resistors or high precision resistors.
Adjusting the output voltage requires user intervention therefore, the operation is inevitably complicated;
the output voltage sometimes fluctuates by mechanical stress such as vibration.